fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Season 2 Episode 1: Return of Loki's Group
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Return of Loki’s Group (New York City; April 1988. It is daytime and in a grocery store, a familiar first group of mutant creatures are shopping in their disguises. They are Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Charmy Bee, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians, or TMNM for short, themselves. And with them shopping in disguise as well are Tiny Tiger and Dingodile, former punks and now allies of the TMNM. Even Yuffie Kisaragi, another one of the TMNM’s allies, is shopping with them) Sonic: (Inspecting) Let’s see.... Tofu and bean sprouts.... Tiny: (Inspecting) Fudge.... Shadow: (Inspecting) Desiccated liver and herbed wheat germ.... Charmy: (Happily inspecting) Yum! Peanut butter and jelly! (Blaze stopped him) Blaze: Come on, Charmy. Think healthy for a change. It’s good for you. Rouge: And besides, you had peanut butter and jelly on your pizza and tiramisu last night. Charmy: No way, bud. I had chocolate chip and caramel fudge on them last night. Dingodile: Which, of course, is delicious. (Suddenly, two robbers pulled their own baseball bats out towards a female cashier) Robber 1: Okay, lady! Put all of your money in a bag now. Cashier: (Nervously) W-Will that be paper or plastic? (She held the paper and plastic bags up, but got nervous even more when the robbers glared at her) Robber 2: Don’t be a wise guy. Just do it! Cashier: (Terrified) All right. Only don’t hurt me. (She reluctantly opened her register as the robbers held their bags open. Our heroes noticed the cashier in danger) Sonic: Charmy, guys, look! Check out the checkout counter! Yuffie: Those two scuzz buckets are holding up the place! Charmy: Yeah! Shadow: But not for long. (Our heroes, except Yuffie who is not in disguise, discard their disguises and pulled their weapons out) Sonic: Let’s show them some Mobian crime fighting tactics! (They jump over a stack of bean cans and landed near the robbers, getting their and the cashier’s attention) Charmy: Ta-da! (The cashier got surprised) Cashier: Who are you guys? Dingodile: Obviously the good guys! Sonic: We’re here to take out the garbage for you! (The robbers throw their baseball bats) Robber 1: Play ball, creeps! (But Yuffie threw her Cross Shuriken at the baseball bats and split them) Yuffie: Ball! Robber 1: So, you want to play dirty, huh? (He runs up to Charmy and Tiny with another baseball bat and attempted to strike them down with it, but Charmy and Tiny blocked the attacks with their nunchuks and trident respectively) Charmy: Strike one, dude! (Tiny whacked his trident’s handle into the first robber's stomach, knocking him down near another stack of cans full of orange juice) Tiny: Strike two, batter! (Charmy threw his nunchuk at the first robber, but he ducked) Robber 1: Ha ha! You missed! (Charmy and Tiny noticed the cans starting to lose their balance towards the first robber) Charmy and Tiny: (Giving playful smiles) You think so? (The cans then fell on the first robber) Charmy and Tiny: (High-fiving) Strike three! You’re out! (Charmy giggles a bit. With Sonic and Shadow, they cornered the second robber towards a stack of egg containers, and the second robber is wielding a knife) Robber 2: Back off, weirdos! (Sonic then slashed the egg container stack, splattering broken eggs onto the second robber) Robber 2: Yuck! Eggs! (Then they heard police sirens approaching) Sonic: Uh-oh, the boys in blue, and that’s not me. Dingodile: We better book. Charmy: Come on! Sonic: Right. Shadow: But first.... (They jump at a cloth discount sign and after tearing it down, used it to tie up the two robbers in a fight cloud) Robbers: (During the scuffle) Hey, what happened? Let us out of here! (After the fight cloud settled, our heroes smiled in victory) Sonic: Gift-wrapped for the police. (Our heroes rushed over to the cashier after Charmy grabbed his nunchuk) Cream: Could you check us out fast, ma’am? Sonic: We’re in an awful big hurry. Cashier: You guys saved my life. It’s on the house. Charmy: Wow, radical! Cream: Thank you! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! (They hurry out with their groceries and noticed the police coming and even a Channel Six van approaching) Blaze: Uh-oh, here they come. (They hurry down the street) Charmy: Cowabunga! (Then with that, they got away while the police and van pulled up in front of the store. Inside, Elise’s group, consisting Elise Oriana III, her little sister Allison Oriana, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer of the Mane Seven, Spike, and Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk, and Trixie of the Dazzlings, are doing a report with the cashier as the police take the two robbers into custody after untying them. And filming the report are Tai’s group, consisiting Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon) Elise: This is Elise Oriana III.... Allison: Allison Oriana.... Mane Seven: The Mane Seven.... Spike: Spike.... Dazzlings: And the Dazzlings.... Elise’s group: Of Channel Six. (The cashier realized upon hearing them) Cashier: Oh, right. The happy hour news. (Elise’s group nods and resumed their report) Elise: Exactly what took place here? Cashier: These hoodlums tried to rob me. But then suddenly, these group of strange animals and a ninja girl showed up. (Elise’s group, along with Tai’s group, pretended to be surprised) Allison: Did you say “Strange Animals and a ninja girl?” Cashier: (Nods) Yes. And the girl with them had a four-bladed weapon of some kind. And one of the animals wielded a flamethrower. (Elise’s group understood) Adagio: And so once again, a crime was prevented by a group of heroic animals and their allies. (The cashier butted in, realizing something else) Cashier: And the other animal had a giant fork. I don’t know what it’s called, but I heard of them. (Later, after the report, Elise and Tai’s groups are packing up the van when the two robbers started to fight the cops, despite being cuffed) Lou: Get on the ground! (But after the first robber bit Lou’s arm, he leapt onto his feet and just when he body slammed onto Lou, a familiar hockey puck smacked the first robber in the face, knocking him down. They turned and saw it came from Christopher’s group, consisting Christopher Aonuma, Chris Thorndyke, Ace D. Copular, Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, Big William “Billy” W. Williams, and Grubber J. Gribberish of the Gangreen Gang, Ember, and Comet Tail, Soarin, Thunderlane, Caramel, Braeburn, Pokey Pierce, and Flash Sentry of the Stallion Seven. The cops became impressed) Lou and Eddie: Good job, vigilantes! Elise’s group: Yeah! Awesome work! Wiggum: Now that’s ''a score to settle! Christopher’s group: Thanks! ''(Then the robbers were put into the police car as Christopher’s group walked up to Elise and Tai’s groups) Rainbow Dash: That was a close call for us. Braeburn: Yep! Christopher: Anyway, Mr. Jamieson called and told us to tell you he needs to talk to you about the Mobians and their allies. Elise and Tai’s groups: Again?! Tentomon: He did that to us last week. Tai: Why would he want to talk about it again? Chris: (Scoffs in agreement) Obviously still believing they’re the bad guys. (They groaned dejectedly a bit. In Dimension X inside a familiar giant tank-like vehicle called the Jotundrome, a familiar group of villains are arguing with another group of villains. They are Loki’s group, consisting Loki AKA the Trickster, Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Eggman, and Sephiroth, and Uka-Uka’s group, consisting Uka-Uka, still with his body, Dr. Nitros Brio, Dr. Nitros Gin, still with his rocket head, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Demidevimon, still flying, Mephiles the Dark, still in his true form, and Infinite, still with his helmet and Phantom Ruby. And standing nearby are their henchmen, consisting Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers Joe and Moe, Arukenimon, and Mummymon) Loki: We’re telling you, Uka-Uka’s group, our defeat was an accident. Myotismon: Send us back to Earth, and we’ll prove what we can do for you. Cortex: Uka-Uka’s group, we implore you. Eggman: Send us back at once. Demidevimon: (Mockingly) “Send us back,” “Send us back!” (Seriously) Just shut up about it! Uka-Uka: We’re tired of your endless whining, mostly from Eggman and Cortex! Infinite: Very well. We will send you back to Earth. (Loki’s group gave evil satisfied smirks) Loki’s group: Yes! Hunter J: You will not regret this, Uka-Uka’s group. (Uka-Uka’s group then gives Loki’s group their own purple communicators) Mephiles: Take these communicators. Oxide: And this time, put an end to this Mobian business. (Loki’s group, after N. Gin activates the portal, ran towards the portal and went through. The henchmen prepared to do the same) Mummymon: Earth, make way for us! (They charged at the portal) Moe: And away we go...! (They jump at the portal, but N. Gin closed it, and the henchmen are knocked back) Pinstripe: Hey! (Uka-Uka’s group laughed evilly a bit at their misfortune as the henchmen glared at them) Tribot: Why’d you do that for? Cubot: That’s not fair! N. Brio: Because we enjoy seeing both people and animals suffer. Tropy: And you, my friends, are both. (Uka-Uka’s group chuckled evilly a bit) Orbot: Technically, me, Tribot, and Cubot are robots, not people or animals. N. Gin: And we especially like to see robots suffer as well. (The henchmen glared flatly. Back on Earth in New York City, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups entered the Channel Six building) Mimi: Thank heavens we returned. Izzy: For otherwise, we’d get in trouble. (Then Jamieson came out of his office) Jamieson: Oh, good, you came. Well, Elise’s group, did you get the story? Twilight Sparkle: Not on film, Mr. Jamieson. Rarity: But we know the Mobians and their allies were there. Jamieson: I’ll bet they were. Probably holding up the place. Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups: Wrong, Mr. Jamieson! Matt: They’re heroes, we tell you. Ace: And you’ve seen it last year, remember? Jamieson: Bushwa! Those Mobians and their allies are the greatest threat our city’s ever faced. You must help expose those mutants for what they really are; A menace to society. (Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s group got concerned) Elise: But, but we couldn’t do that. (Seifer Almasy himself then came out of his office) Jamieson: Then I’ll find someone else who can. (Turns to Seifer) Right, Seifer? (Seifer shrugged casually) Seifer: Oh, I agree, Mr. Jamieson. Those Mobians are nothing but a bunch of mangy furry pestilence. (Shocked that Seifer even agreed, Elise and Tai’s groups turned to Christopher’s group) Applejack: What brought that on? Ace: I think the answer is right there. (He points at Jamieson’s office door, and it opened, revealing Jamieson’s girlfriend, Tiffany) Tiffany: Oh, Jonah. You’re so manly when you give orders like that. Jamieson: (Blushing a bit) Uh, why, yes, I suppose I am. Tiffany: I just hate animals, ever since my brother put a hamster in my bed when I was five years old. But the only animals I like are cute-looking dogs, like you. Jamieson: Don’t worry, my dear. I’ll protect you from this dreaded animal menace. Elise: So that’s why he’s on our case about the Mobians. Seifer: (Casually) If you don’t think you can handle it.... (Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups glared at him) Pinkie Pie: Don’t sweat it, Seifer. Sunset Shimmer: If we had to, we’d do an interview with Bigfoot. Digimon, Spike, and Ember: (Confused) Bigfoot? Izzy: A mythical monster from our dimension. (They walk away out of the building) Gomamon: Does he have a wife? (In the sewer lair, Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough themselves are sitting in their room, meditating while our heroes, including the rest of the TMNM consisting Miles “Tails” Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, E-123 Omega, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Silver the Hedgehog, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf, are sitting at the kitchen table, eating their pizza meal with s’mores for dessert) Kayla: Hey, Charmy told us how you trashed those two punks in the supermarket. Tails: That was really cool of you. Knuckles: (In flat sarcasm) Yeah, just our luck to miss it. Vector: We could’ve used the workout. Charmy: Oh, those guys were easy. Amy: Not like taking Loki’s group’s Gauntlet Ninjas. Tails: Kind of weird, you know? Cosmo: If it wasn’t for Loki's group, we’d still be normal animals, a plant, people, and a robot. Dingodile: For sure. Charmy: That was pretty cool the way his mutating gel made us grow. Yuffie: Yeah, but that same gel left my parents trapped in the forms of rats. Shadow: Indeed. Vector: Boy, I’d like to go one-on-one with that Trickster and his group. Silver: Ah, forget it, Vector. Espio: Loki’s group’s stuck in Dimension X. Tiny: Along with flipped-out tiki mask creature Uka-Uka and his group. (Suddenly, Cloud and Aerith sensed something and got calmly shocked) Cloud: Guys, come in here! Aerith: We need to tell you something urgent! (Our heroes ran into Cloud and Aerith’s room) Shadow: Masters Cloud and Aerith, what is it? Yuffie: Something bad, Mom and Dad? Cloud: Aerith and I have had a terrible premonition. Tiny: Define “Premo,” uh.... Dingodile: Premonition means having a bad feeling something will happen. Tiny: Then what’s the problem? Cloud: Our life-long enemies, Loki’s group, is about to return. (Our heroes got confused while Yuffie got concerned) Heroes: Loki’s group? Tails: But that’s impossible. Omega: We saw them get sucked into Dimension X. Silver: Besides, mine and Omega’s sensors say it’s negative on their return. Aerith: Evil that strong cannot be so easily overcome. Cloud: We sense terrible danger ahead. (Our heroes then calmly got concerned. At a nearby park, two punks are standing nearby a tree, waiting to see someone walk by so they can rob him or her) Punk 1: This sure is a slow day. We ain’t mugged anybody for a whole half hour. Punk 2: Relax, pal. Some poor sucker’s bound to show up. (Then they see a portal appear and Loki’s group dropped down on the ground. The punks chuckled evilly and calmly a bit) Punk 2: See? What did I tell ya? (They approach the recovering Loki’s group with knives) Loki’s group: Where are we? Punk 1: I got a better question. Like how much money you got in those stupid costumes of yours? (Loki’s group realized upon hearing and noticing the punks and glared) Vanitas: Of course, we’re in the Big Apple. (Then Loki’s group got up with evil smirks) Loki’s group: Gauntlet Soldiers, men, destroy these fools! (But nothing happened, then the punks smiled sneeringly while Loki’s group calmly got confused) Punk 1: That old trick? Forget it, pals. It won’t work. (Loki’s group looked around in confusion) Eggman: (Nervously, in sing-songy voice) Gauntlet Soldiers, did you not hear our command? Punk 2: Now, just hand over your dough. (Loki’s group then glared angrily at the punks) Loki: We’ll just have to handle this ourselves. (They jumped up on the tree’s branch and Vanitas chopped the lower branch down with his Keyblade, making it crash on the ground, making the punks jump out of the way in a panic. Then Loki’s group landed back on the ground with evil smirks as the punks got nervous) Myotismon: Now, what were you saying about money? (The punks hesitated even more) Punk 1: (Nervously) W-We were saying, here, if you don’t have any, take ours! (The punks then threw some money onto the ground near Loki’s group’s feet) Punk 2: (Nervously) Yeah, yeah, and have a nice day! (Then they ran away. Once all clear, Cortex pulled his communicator out and contacted Uka-Uka’s group, and on the communicator, Uka-Uka’s group and the henchmen appeared on screen) Cortex: Uka-Uka’s group, where’s our army? Vanitas: And not to mention our Jotundrome and all of our weapons? Uka-Uka: (On-screen) You failed to defeat those miserable Mobians and their teachers Cloud and Aerith with our help. Infinite: (On-screen) Now you must destroy them on your own. (In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group continued as the henchmen watched) Mephiles: We will never give you another speck of aid until you prove worthy of it. (Back in New York City, Loki’s group glared angrily as Uka-Uka’s group hung up) Sephiroth: We will show you, Uka-Uka’s group. Myotismon: We will destroy our enemies the Mobians and their allies. Eggman: And then the world will tremble before us, Loki the Trickster and his group! (Then Loki’s group ran off to find new help) Commercial break (Later, Loki’s group found a building with a sign that reads “Slash for Cash Dojo Gym”) Sephiroth: Hmm, the Slash for Cash Dojo Gym. Loki: The perfect place to begin “Operation: Mobian Destruction.” (Inside the gym, a ninja coach named Smash is watching some men ninja fighting in an amateur way) Smash: Oh, no, no, no! (The men stopped upon hearing him) Smash: What a bunch of useless wimps. (Then Loki’s group came in) Sephiroth: The master is responsible for the students. Smash: Look, clowns. Nobody talks like that to Smash, Master of the Slash for Cash Dojo Gym. Loki’s group: Oh, yeah? Loki: Well, we are now masters of this dojo gym. Hunter J: And you will obey our every command or else. Smash: (Punching his fist in his palm) Or else what, jerks? (Then Myotismon and Hunter J nods at Vanitas, who then nodded back. Then Vanitas slashed his Keyblade on a punching bag and to Smash and his students’ surprise, Loki’s group destroyed the punching bag, making Smash and his students bow down in respect and fear) Smash: (Nervously) Like I was saying, Masters, you’re the bosses. (At the Channel Six building, Elise and Tai’s groups returned and are greeted by Christopher’s group) Billy: You got back just in time, guys. (Then they entered Jamieson’s office) Jamieson: What about you, Elise’s group? Anything on those Mobians and their allies yet? Elise: Well, no, but you see, we.... (Then Tiffany walked up to Jamieson in a loving way, much to the group’s annoyance) Tiffany: Oh, Jonah. It’s lonely in there without you. (Jamieson then got tough towards Elise’s group) Jamieson: You heard me! Don’t come back without proof of some insidious Mobian conspiracy. Snake: We’re trying to tellsssss you. Tai: The Mobians and their allies are not a threat. Fluttershy: They just want to be left alone. (Tiffany then got angry) Tiffany: (Groans in anger a bit) Don’t let them near me! They’re nasty old animal lovers! (The group fumed with anger as Jamieson patted Tiffany’s shoulder, angry that Tiffany is manipulating Jamieson) Jamieson: There, there. You’re safe with me. Elise: (Angrily) We’ll get you a story, all right. (They walk out of the office) Starlight: One that proves the Mobians and their allies are heroes. (At the gym, the students are learning to fight like pro ninjas under Loki’s group’s teaching) Loki’s group: Excellent. Sephiroth: Under our tutelage, you are ready for action at last. Smash: Okay, you former wimps now belong to the Crooked Ninja Mobian Gang. (He holds up a shirt that resembles Sonic’s torso) Smash: Each of you will be given one of these to wear when we strike. Loki: And strike we shall. Cortex: (Under his breath) Sounding like Yoda, huh? (Later, at a bank, the customers were in line getting deposits and withdrawals, when Smash and the students, dressed as the Mobians, barged in) Smash: Don’t anybody move! We're the Crooked Ninja Mobian Gang! (Later, the bank employees nervously filled the students’ bags full of money) Smash: And when you tell the cops, remember the Mobians part. (Later in the same grocery store where the Mobians saved the cashier, Smash and the students finished robbing her) Smash: If anybody asks, we’re the Crooked Ninja Mobian Gang. (Then he karate chopped the register) Cashier: And I thought they were such nice guys. (Later at a jewelry store, Smash and the students destroyed a jewel vault, making some jewels fall on the ground and the students picking them up as the employee watched nervously and helplessly) Smash: Remember, we’re the Crooked Ninja Mobian Gang. (He hands a card to him with their phone number on it) Smash: Here’s our card. (Suddenly, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups and Seifer arrived at the jewelry store in the Channel Six van) Elise: The jewelry store’s just been burglarized. (They see Smash and the students emerge from the front doors, running with bags full of jewels) Trixie: It’s the robbers! Rainbow Dash: Make sure you get them. (Seifer noticed Smash and the students dressed as the Mobians and sneered a smirk at Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups) Seifer: Mr. Jamieson will be thrilled. It was those awful Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians. (The group noticed, but unlike Seifer, they knew it’s not the Mobians) Elise: Those weren’t the Mobians. Seifer: They were teenagers, they were ninjas, and they were colorful. Now, what would you call them? (Back at the gym, Loki contacted Uka-Uka’s group. In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group answered) Uka-Uka: Well, Loki’s group, what have you to report? Loki: (Chuckles evilly a bit, on-screen) Our mock Mobian ninjas have been terrorizing the city with a glorious crime spree. Eggman: (On-screen) With the citizens turned against them, soon the real Mobians will be forced to the surface to clear their name. Demidevimon: You call that a plan? Infinite: That will take forever. Tropy: We want results now. Not later, now! (Back in the gym, Oxide spoke up) Oxide: (On-screen) Don’t contact us until you have real progress to report. Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) Goodbye. (Then they hung up. Loki’s group groaned in anger a bit) Myotismon: That leaves us just one place to turn. Loki’s group: Jack Lambert. Vanitas: Last I heard, he’s in an asylum. (Later, at the Sunny Dale Asylum, Jack Lambert himself is talking to his roommate in the form of an old man, thinking he’s Napoleon Bonaparte) Jack: And then I set loose a horde of Mousers. But unfortunately, we were defeated by two talking rats, two talking animal punks, and some ninja Mobians. Old man: Sacre bleu! We never had such problems when I ruled France. (Then Loki’s group arrived at the barred window leading into Jack’s room and Sephiroth broke the bars with his Masamune) Sephiroth: Ah, Jack Lambert. (They entered) Loki: We’ve come for you. Old man: Ze peasants are revolting against us! Au revoir, mon ami Jack! (He ran out of the room as Jack got scared) Jack: Oh, please don’t hurt me, Master Loki and his group! I promise I’ll never fail you again. (Vanitas rolled his eyes in annoyance) Vanitas: Oh, stop sniveling. We need you to build the ultimate rat catcher. (Jack got relieved and then happy as they headed to the window) Jack: Yes, Masters. I know just the thing. (They look out the window to see a construction drill drilling the ground) Jack: Look. Every day, I watch them digging a tunnel with it. (Loki’s group smirked evilly and calmly in agreement) Loki’s group: Good. Hunter J: It will serve us well. Jack: When I’m finished redesigning this thing, not a rat in this city will be safe. (He chuckles a bit. Meanwhile at the Channel Six building, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups and Seifer are showing Jamieson the robbery caught on tape) Jamieson: (Satisfied) Ah-ha, there’s proof. And you call these Mobians of yours heroes. Elise: But we’re telling you, those weren’t the ninja Mobians. Christopher: That’s right. Tai: Anybody who’s not blindsighted by those phonies can tell they’re not Mobians. (But Jamieson shrugged them off) Jamieson: We’ll run it on the 11:00 news, and that’s an order. (Then with that, Jamieson left the room. Then Elise pulled her Mobiancom out of her skirt pocket and contacted the TMNM) Elise: Sonic, guys, this is Elise’s group and their friends. (In the sewer lair, Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Omega were at work tweaking the engine on the Mobian Van when they got the call) Elise: (On-screen) Come in, guys. (Tails answered) Tails: Hi, Elise, guys. This is Tails, Silver, Omega, and Blaze. Silver: What’s up? (Back at the Channel Six building....) Elise: Hurry down to the Channel Six offices. Sonata: It’s an emergency. (Back in the sewer lair, the rest of our heroes met up with Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Omega) Aria: (On-screen) You Mobians are about to be declared public enemy number one! (While the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile are concerned, Charmy, unaware of what Aria just said, got happy) Charmy: Whoa, check it out! We’re at the top of the charts. Vector: (Sarcastically) Yeah, number one with a bullet. Charmy: (Confused) A bullet? (Then he realized and got concerned) Charmy: You mean we’re gonna get creamed?! Shadow: Quit clowning, you guys. This is serious. Sonic: (To Elise’s group) We’ll be right there. (Later at the Channel Six building, our heroes flew the X-Tornado 2.0 towards the building) Tails: Look, Elise and the others left the light on for us. (They park in the air near the lit window. Dingodile then threw a grappling hook Kayla lent him into the window) Dingodile: Hey, sheilas, mates, grab on! (Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups grabbed the rope) Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups: Thanks! Female humans: And don’t call us sheilas! (Then our heroes climbed down into the building) Sonic: Now tell us about this big emergency. Charmy: Yeah, like, what’s the haps? Allison: Better yet, we’ll show you. Ace: A group called the Crooked Ninja Mobian Gang has been committing robberies all over the city. (Twilight Sparkle turned the nearby TV on and showed the robbery footage, shocking the TMNM) Big: Whoa, scope out those awesome outfits. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Knuckles: (Sarcastically) You gotta admit they do know how to dress. (Then Tikal noticed Smash on screen kicking the door open and got suspicious) Tikal: Hold on, there’s something familiar about that guy’s technique. (They noticed as well) Omega: You’re right. Blaze: I’ve seen it before someplace. Max: There are only two choices of a group of senseis who could’ve taught them that. Espio: Cloud and Aerith or.... (They realized) Tiny: You don’t mean...? Espio: I’m afraid I do. Loki’s group. (Suddenly, they heard Tiffany’s screeching scream, concerning our heroes) Cosmo: We’re under attack! Vector: It’s a sonic death ray! (They noticed Tiffany, looking terrified as she finished screaming) Tiffany: Animals! (Then Jamieson arrived next to Tiffany) Jamieson: It’s them, the ninja crooks! (He runs off) Jamieson: Help, somebody call security! Knuckles: Guys, it’s time to make tracks. Omega: My sentiments exactly. (The TMNM, Tiny, Dingodile, and Christopher’s group ran to the window) Cream: Let’s stay in touch. (And with that, Tiny, Dingodile, Christopher’s group, and the TMNM got away in the X-Tornado 2.0. Jamieson returned and asked away to Elise and Tai’s groups) Jamieson: Just what were those colorful terrorists doing here? And why did your vigilante friends go with them? Elise and Tai’s groups: Well.... (Then they quickly lied) Spike: We lured them here in order to expose them. Palmon: And we tricked them into taking Christopher’s group with so we can expose them some more. Ember: And exactly what were you doing here? Elise and Tai’s group: And why? (Tiffany drapes her arm seductively on Jamieson’s shoulders) Tiffany: Tell them, snookums. Jamieson: (Blushing a bit) Well, I was.... I mean, I-I.... Never mind! (He snaps out of it with an impressed smile) Jamieson: Good work, guys. Carry on. (He and Tiffany left. In the sewer lair, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie were meditating when they heard a whirring rumble) Aerith: What is that strange noise? (Then a construction vehicle broke through the wall and driving it is Jack, chasing after Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie as the three ran) Jack: It’s no use running from the ultimate rat catching machine. (Then the vehicle caught up with the three and caught them in a pair of mechanical claws, forming into a cage. They struggled to break free, but to no avail) Cloud: It seems there’s no way out. Yuffie: Apparently. (Then Jack drove the vehicle out towards the surface, carrying its three captives while he laughed like a mad man a bit) Commercial break (Later, Tiny, Dingodile, Christopher’s group, and the TMNM returned to the sewer lair) Sonic: Masters Cloud and Aerith and Yuffie, we have some bad news to...! (They found the room trashed and noticed the hole) Amy: They’re gone! Sonic: Someone or something broke in. (Grubber blew some raspberries) Ace: He said “Or dug through.” Tails: This has to be Loki’s group’s work. Charmy: Either that or some totally humongous termite. Dingodile: Which I can roast for you if there’s one. Christopher: This isn’t the time to joke, guys. Sonic: Let’s go! (They run through the hole and down the tunnel, leading up to the surface) Shadow: Here’s where the trail ends. Rouge: Yeah. (Then Smash appeared, getting their attention) Smash: And here’s where the trouble begins. You wimps are about to become Mobian toe jam. (Then the students emerged, armed with weapons as our heroes climbed out and armed themselves) Sonic: We’ll just see about that. Smash: Okay, ninja punks. Get them! (Then our heroes leapt into action. Sonic spin-dashed to a nearby couch and slashed his katanas onto the cushions) Sonic: Come and get me, hot shots! (Then two students charged at Sonic, but upon landing on the couch, their feet got caught in the springs. Vector and Rouge noticed two barrels and called out to Charmy) Vector: Charmy, watch it! Rouge: Here it comes! (He and Rouge kicked the barrels and they rolled down and knocked the students down while Charmy jumped out of the way) Charmy: (Giggles a bit) Don’t forget to write, dudes! (Tails blocked two other students’ knife attacks with his bo stick) Tails: Come on, guys, you can do better than that. (Then he knocked their knives out of their hands. Silver then noticed a stack of tires) Silver: Here, try these on for size. (He then used his psychokinesis to lift some tires and trap the two students Tails is fighting) Tails: (Laughs a bit) What do you know, Silver? A perfect fit. (Knuckles and Arturo then punched a student trapped in a barrel down) Knuckles: Creep number two, coming up. Arturo: Have a nice roll! (The barrel and student then rolled down to Charmy, who then proceeded to beat down the barrel’s sides with his nunchuks while singing a bit) Charmy: I’ve been working on The oil drums (After that’s done, our heroes cornered Smash, who got nervous) Smash: (Nervously) No hard feelings. Uh, right, guys? Heroes: (Glaring) Riiiiight. (They then shackled Smash into a wooden trap, with his hands and feet sticking out) Shadow: We’re only gonna ask you once. Where’s Loki’s group? Smash: I’ll never talk. Ace: Well, you better. Tiny: Lest Tiny tickle your feet with trident. (He slowly advanced his trident’s blades at Smash’s feet, making him nervous. Then Smash cracked) Smash: Okay, okay! They left you a message. Right there. (He points his face at a wall nearby with a message written on it) Tails: (Reading) Meet us if you dare at the Slash for Cash Dojo Gym. Loki’s group. (Our heroes then got determined) Heroes: We dare! (They head for the gym. In the sewer lair, Elise and Tai’s groups arrived down a ladder) Elise and Tai’s groups: Hi, guys. Elise: We got here as soon as we.... (They noticed the hole in the wall) Twilight Sparkle: Uh-oh. There’s been trouble here. (They go through the hole down the tunnel) Mimi: This probably isn’t very smart. TK: But they probably need our help. (They run down the tunnel. At the gym, Loki’s group have already tied Cloud to the wall, hanging him on the ringed shackles with Aerith and Yuffie held back by Loki’s group, their hands tied behind their backs. And near them is a rope tied down to an anchor, leading to a battering ram and Sephiroth is preparing to use his Masamune to cut it) Cloud: You do not truly believe your students can defeat ours. (Loki’s group scoffed sarcastically) Vanitas: Those clumsy fools we trained? (He chuckles evilly a bit) Vanitas: They were merely a way of delaying the Mobians and their allies until we could complete our trap. Sephiroth: Now we can destroy all of you, except Aerith and Yuffie, whom I shall keep. Aerith and Yuffie: (Struggling angrily a bit) Never! Cloud: No matter what you do to me, mine and Aerith’s Mobians will defeat you, Loki’s group. (Then our heroes arrived) Sonic: That’s telling them, Master Cloud! (Our heroes then armed themselves and walked closer to them) Christopher: Loki’s group, if you dare touch a whisker on Cloud and Aerith’s heads...! Cortex: Or what? (He yanks Aerith’s braid. Angered at that, our heroes were undeterred. Meanwhile, Elise and Tai’s groups are calling the Channel Six building in a phonebooth near the area where Loki’s group’s message is) Elise: Look, send our news crew on the double. We’ve got a hot lead on the Mobian story. (Back at the gym, Loki’s group still tried to threaten our heroes) Loki: Not another step, or your male furry sensei will be crushed. (Our heroes noticed the battering ram and got concerned) Tails: A rope. It leads to a battering ram. Snake: It’ssss gotta weigh megatonssssss. Chris: None of us could stop that thing at all. Loki: That’s right, Mobians and allies. Vanitas: Your spiky-haired master is about to become history. (Just when Sephiroth is gonna cut his Masamune on the battering ram's rope, a rumble hits the gym, getting their attention. Then Jack breaks through with his rat catching vehicle, now equipped with dangerous weapons) Charmy: Yo, bummer, guys. Dingodile: Looks like we’ve got us a massive problem. Jack: Greetings from your friendly neighborhood rat catcher. (Our heroes realized it’s Jack) Heroes: Jack Lambert?! Knuckles: Don’t you just hate it when people drop in unannounced? (They run from the vehicle. Jack fired a net at Sonic and Amy, but Sonic slashed it with his katana) Jack: Talking animals. (Laughs crazily a bit) Big colorful talking animals! (Sephiroth then turned to Cloud) Sephiroth: Say sayonara, Cloud. (Then our heroes smashed up the vehicle together, causing Jack to freak out and then run out in a panic as our heroes hung on) Ace: Way to go, guys! (Jack crawled to Loki’s group in desperation) Jack: Save me, Masters! Save me! (Loki’s group got annoyed) Eggman: Oh, you useless jellyfish! Cortex: We have to do everything ourselves! (Sephiroth then cuts the rope with his Masamune and the battering ram slowly started to fall. With Aerith and Yuffie after Loki’s group released them and went to help Jack, Yuffie cuts the ropes tying their hands with her mini shuriken and once both freed, the two rushed over to the vehicle to help our heroes) Shadow: Yuffie and Master Aerith! Vector: Where are the brakes on this thing that catches rats?! (They noticed the slow-moving battering ram) Silver: The battering ram! (Sonic took action and began cutting Cloud free as the battering ram slowly got closer) Sonic: Guys, jump! (They do so and as soon as Cloud is freed, he and Sonic got out of the way on time and the empty vehicle was instead smashed by the battering ram. Relieved along with our heroes, Cloud and Aerith smiled proudly) Cloud: You have done well, our students. Aerith: Especially you, Yuffie, for quickly freeing us both. Yuffie: It was nothing to it. Vector: Well, we’re not done yet. (They turned and saw that Loki’s group and Jack are gone) Tikal: Where’s Loki’s group gone to, I wonder? (Then they see them and Jack at the hole in the wall where the battering ram struck, with Vanitas carrying Jack) Loki: You haven’t seen the last of us, mutants. Myotismon: This is only the beginning of our battle. (Then Loki’s group and Jack got away and our heroes heard the police sirens) Knuckles: Uh-oh. That’s our cue to exit. (Then they get away back into the sewers via a manhole before the police and Channel Six news van arrived. Elise and Tai’s groups and Seifer then noticed the damage in the gym) Elise: Oh no, I don’t believe it. Joe: It looks like World War XI! Elise: Roll tape, guys. Spike: We’ve got a story that’s gonna knock the boss’ socks off. (Back in the park, Loki’s group is arguing with Uka-Uka’s group on the communicator) Loki: But we’re telling you the plan was working until that idiot Jack messed things up! Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) No excuses! Uka-Uka: (On-screen) You were beaten once again. (Komodo Joe laughed a bit) Komodo Joe: (On-screen) What a bunch of bozos! Moe: (Laughs a bit, on-screen) Yeah, bozos! (Back in the Jotundrome....) Tropy: Until you prove yourselves, you will not get one shred of help from us. (Uka-Uka’s group laughed evilly a bit and hung up. Back in the park, Loki’s group got determined in anger) Vanitas: We vow to destroy Cloud and his accursed Mobians and their allies. Sephiroth: And capture Aerith and Yuffie. Myotismon: And we will not rest until we do it! (At the Channel Six building, Jamieson and Tiffany are watching the news, seeing the Mobians’ names being cleared for good as the police arrested Smash and the students) Elise: (On-screen) This is Elise Oriana III.... Allison: (On-screen) Allison Oriana.... Mane Seven: (On-screen) The Mane Seven.... Spike: (On-screen) Spike.... Dazzlings: (On-screen) And the Dazzlings.... Elise’s group: (On-screen) Of Channel Six News. Elise: (On-screen) Today, the notorious Crooked Ninja Mobian Gang was captured. Adagio: (On-screen) And revealed for the hoax they are, proving once and for all that there’s no such thing as the colored Mobian menace. (Tiffany turned to Jamieson in anger) Tiffany: Jonah, how dare you let them say such a thing like that! Jamieson: But Tiffany, honey, it’s the truth. (Tiffany got enraged even more) Tiffany: Admit it! You love those animals, don’t you? Jamieson: No, no, baby. I hate those animals, honest. (Then Mimi and Palmon comes in with a paper bag) Mimi: Here’s your lunch, Mr. Jamieson. Palmon: Let’s see, you ordered the animal cracker soup. (Palmon hands Jamieson the cup full of animal cracker soup, which he accepted. Tiffany then gasped in anger) Tiffany: (Gasps) What? I knew you were a lousy animal lover! (Then she snatched the cup and smashed it and the soup all over Jamieson) Tiffany: Goodbye! (She stormed out in anger. Jamieson, Mimi, and Palmon then looked at each other) Mimi: I guess she’s not a soup lover either. (Jamieson groaned a bit. In the sewer lair, our heroes watched the news some more) Twilight Sparkle: (On-screen) So far, no one knows the identity of the mysterious colorful heroes who stopped this crime spree. Allison: (On-screen) But whoever you are.... Elise’s group: (Winking on-screen) Thanks. (Our heroes smiled in agreement) Charmy: Right on, girls! Christopher: They were winking at us and our group besides you, you know. Charmy: You’re totally warped! Yuffie: They were winking at Charmy! Knuckles: Get real, you guys! Vector: It was meant for yours truly. Big: I hate to argue, fellas, but I think they meant it for Froggy and me. (Froggy croaks in agreement. Then the male heroes started arguing until Elise’s group got their attention) Elise’s group: (On-screen) Cool it, fellas! Elise: (On-screen) If you must know, we were winking at.... (Giggles a bit) Cloud and Aerith. (Our heroes clamored in surprise as Cloud and Aerith calmly smiled) Charmy: I don’t believe that! Cloud: Age has its privileges. Aerith: Yep. (They chuckled a bit, as our heroes shrugged and resumed watching the news) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies